Many types of machines and vehicles use an engine for motive power, and rely upon a radiator and an air circulation fan to assist in cooling the engine. The engine, radiator and fan are typically positioned within a housing that includes an air intake screen and an outlet opening. During normal operations, the fan draws air into the housing through the air intake screen, directs the air through the radiator and out of the housing through the outlet opening.
Legislation mandating a reduction in engine noise, engine emissions, and a variety of other engine byproducts has forced manufacturers of machines and vehicles to develop a host of equipment, such as noise suppressors and clean emission modules, to interface with the engine to comply with the respective legislation. Such equipment is generally situated in an engine compartment of the machine and takes up a large amount of space in that compartment or requires a larger engine compartment. However, increasing the size of the engine compartment generally reduces visibility for an operator using the machine. Thus, it is generally desirable to have a smaller engine compartment, thereby allowing the user of the machine to have better operational visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,499 (the '499 patent) addresses the issue of a lack of sufficient space in the engine compartment by disclosing a cooling arrangement for supercharged engines. The '499 patent provides a vehicle having a cooling arranged on the front end of the vehicle. The cooling arrangement provides a cooling means in the form of a radiator and an intercooler mounted in substantially parallel relationship on the sides of the vehicle. Ambient air may be drawn through the cores of the intercooler and out through those of the radiator by means of a fan arrangement situated between the intercooler and the radiator. Unfortunately, the '499 patent does not teach what to do if more than two features (e.g., 1-the supercharger intercooler and 2-the engine radiator) of the vehicle need cooling.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an engine cooling system configured to address one or more of the problems discussed above.